villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lipstick-Face Demon
The Man with Fire on his Face, as Dalton calls him, also known as "the Red-Faced Demon" and "Lipstick-face Demon", is a demon that haunts, and controls the dark realm known as The Further and the main antagonist of the entire supernatrual horror film trilogy Insidious. He was played by the film's musician and composer Joseph Bishara. History In the film Insidious, the Demon targets Dalton Lambert, a child that has the supernatural ability to astral project, because of his innocence and his spiritual energy. He lures him to the Further and manages to capture him (shown by Dalton drawing pictures of the Demon and the Red Door that leads to his lair) and chain him to the floor, where Dalton was presumably tortured and harmed. When Josh enters the Further, he makes his way into the Demon's Lair and reunites with Dalton before unchaining him from the floor, but he is caught by the Demon, who is in the opposite room sharpening his claws, and attacks the two. Dalton and Josh run for their lives out of the Lair while the Demon pursues them. Dalton hides in his parents bedroom but the Demon's clawed hand reaches out from under the bed and grabs Dalton. Dalton runs from the room, being chased by the Demon, but manages to escape. The Red-faced Demon makes a cameo appearance in the end of Insidious Chapter 2. It shows that he took control of a little girl named Allison and scaring Elise as his crackling shadow was shown behind Allison's chair. It is possible that he will make another appearance at Insidious Chapter 2's possible sequel that will be planned by director James Wan. He appears at the end of insidious: chapter 3 when Elise prepares for bed she finds her husband sweater folded on the bed her dog starts barking in the darkness she looks at the place where her dog is barking at seeing a small face in the doorway the camera goes back to Elise face behind her the red faced demon pops out scarying the audience. Personality and Appearance The Lipstick-face Demon has a muscular texture, but is completely black-skinned. His face is partially red because he paints it with lipstick and smears it on his face. He is half-bald, has dark and coarse fur on his legs, and has dark hoofs and a tail. He also has long, sharp, spider-like claws at the end of his fingers. Though the Demon never speaks in the film, it is capable of speaking, as Lorraine mentions that in a dream she spoke to it and it responded to her in words. When asked who it was, it responded that it was a visitor. When asked what it wants, it responded that it wanted Dalton. Lorraine claimed she could still hear its voice, implying that the Demon has a chilling voice. The Demon keeps Dalton close by in his home in the Further, which seems to be a theatre-like chamber. The Demon has marionettes which it likes to play with. It also seems to enjoy sharpening its nails. The Demon hurts Dalton whenever he makes noise. Trivia *Many viewer of the movie commented that he strikingly resembles Darth Maul due to the red markings on both their faces and their blackened skin. *the demon is the only entity not to die or be defeated in the series. Category:Monsters Category:Horror Villains Red Category:Live Action Villains Red Red Red Red Red Red Red Category:Presumed Deceased Red Category:Male Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Outright Villains Category:Abusers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thought-Forms Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Satanism Category:Living Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Clawed Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists